


Aden "Wonderboy" Woods

by Jay_humming



Series: Cookies and comics AU [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Candy, Christmas Party, Fluff, Legos, M&Ms, Socks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9286964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_humming/pseuds/Jay_humming
Summary: A quick one-shot of the moment Aden saved Clarke..Pre- COOKIES AND COMICS-





	

‘Exhale’

Comb in hand, twiddling it around nervously.. Blue eyes nervously looking back through a mirror..

“Look, I know this hair thing is one of our weak spots..but..” Putting some hair wax in my palm and start combing Aden’s unruly dirty blonde hair gently, “you’ll look cool, just like momma. Uh oh there’s. A. knot. Let me. Try . and take. It. out.”

I tried my best to be gentle but a small knot caused me to use a bit more strength pulling to the point where it stretched Aden’s eyes a bit and he let out a yelp. “Aaahh momma” I grimaced a bit “Sorry kiddo but you know what you’re looking cool already, handsome boy”

Aiden turns towards me smiling brightly “it’s ok momma!”

“Alright, let me see you” I step back just enough to see him. Aden stands up as straight as possible in a tuxedo, hair slicked back, an eyebrow raised and a signature Wood’s smirk.

“Alright looking good, let me go get my keys and we’ll do our checklist before we leave, k?” I do a quick mirror check. Tux looks good, my hair is still good not a messy frizz and light make up. Yup we’re good.

I look towards Aden and he’s smiling brightly at me. Looking at our matching tuxedos he smiles even brighter, there’s a small errant curl flipping on his forehead very superman-esque.

Aw my baby. “Ok Aden, Secret snack pocket?” “check!” “Sock game?” “On point!” “Ok, then we’re good to go?” “Ye- WAIT! You forgot your lucky Wonder-woman Pin!” Aden runs out really quick the next thing I know there are small hands pulling me down to his level trying to put the pin on my suit lapel helping him out I close the pin ..  

“ok we’re good now!” Scooping Aden up into my arms; giving him quick kiss on his temple. He’s too sweet. “Thank you baby, lets go.”

 

**AT THE CHRISTMAS PARTY**

I’m starting to feel a bit nervous. Maybe it wasn’t a great idea to bring Aden as my plus 1 at a ‘formal Christmas dinner party’.

“Aden, remember what I told you in the car. Don’t ever walk away from me or  Anya, ok?” I see Aden’s eyes alert and his head nodding, the concern on his quickly faded into one of pure joy.

Running out of my sight I hear a very familiar voice. “Yo munchkin butt!” “Tia ANYA!” Aden runs towards Anya barreling into her

“Oof! Creature when did you get so strong?!” She seemed to be out of breath but the wink she sent towards me settled my nerves a bit.

Aden shrugs laughing a bit “Tia, maybe you’re just getting old” A bit perplexed and slightly offended she looks towards me questioning. “Ah don’t look at me. He just calls it as he sees it..”

“Well no doubt like mother like son.. Huh?.. The savagery runs deep in the Wood’s bloodline. Hahah well, don’t you clean up nicely. I like the fact that you and creature are matching..” Anya said while petting the top of Aden’s head moving into hug me.

“Yeah I figured why not.. You look nice too.. You know for being you, sis..” Anya simply rolled her eyes punching me. After all these years she still hits hard.

“Are my eyes deceiving me or is that the most wonderful, the magnificent, the coolest kid ever? Aden “Wonder-boy” Woods!” Jasper, one of the most talented graphic designers in DC comics comes near Aden picking him and swinging him like an airplane.

“Jas!!” Aden clings to his neck to give him a hug.

“Dude you’re so big? It’s been forever and a half? Man, you look buff! Let me see your muscles” As soon as Jasper puts him down, Aden puffs his chest out, flexing his muscles.

“Grrrrr, my muscles are bigger than yours Jas! Look!” Jasper feigns being surprised at the flexed muscle on sight!

“Oh man! Dude I think you might be stronger than superman!”

“No way! He’ll always be the best!” Laughing off Aden’s comment turning Jasper his attention towards Lexa..

He curtsies “Your royal highness, dear Commander may I say you look like a true stud” Rising from his ridiculous stance.

“Thank you Jasper, you look.. Well, better than usual.. “ Jasper pretends to be offended..

“I look good Commander, ladies are literally asking me to- ahh” Anya thankfully pinches Jasper arm to cut him off from saying something mostly likely inappropriate.

“Protect the tiny cinnamon roll, Jasper quit your shit!”

“Tia Anya! That’s not nice! You need to say sorry to him!” Oh he’s doing my mad stance, oh gosh.

“Erh, sorry Jasper” Anya turns to look in disbelief at me. I mouth ‘what’ to her and her eyes widen.

“Your tiny spawn just made me apologize to an idiot and you’re saying “what?” not to mention that he did you’re little hip and foot tapping thing.”

I’m about to rebuttal when I hear. “Ms. Woods” Both Anya and I turn. “Oh sorry Ms. Lexa Woods, you are needed. Dante and his two sons Cage and Finn Wallace from the MountainMen corp are here.”  

“Shit” I feel tension coil through me.

The MountainMen corp is the rumpelstiltskin of the entire Comic book industry, tricking and filing lawsuits against companies in attempt to gain some ownership. *sigh*

“Jasper, do you think you can handle the cinnamon roll for a bit? We got a situation.” Anya turns to look at me in approval I just nod my head. She knows I’ll blow a fuse if I’m alone, she may run the finances in DC but she’s in the loop of everything.

“Haha Aden wait, Yeah don’t worry guys I got him. Go do what you do best” I see Jasper holding on to Aden..

**No ones POV**

“Who invited them? I thought we had a restraining order against them” Anya’s voice is barely heard through the crowd

“We tried, but there were issues trying to get the restraining order and not enough proof.” Lexa walked shoulder to shoulder with Anya, hesitating slightly when the recently acquired extremely attractive blonde artist walked through with the dining room doors in a stunning red dress.

“Woah Lexi watch your step, you’re about to slip on your own drool” Lexa turns to glare at Anya.

“Come on let’s just get this over with” walking with a sense of purpose slipping into her business persona which was so often referenced as Heda.

 

_On the other side of the building_

 

“Come Aden! Let’s go exploring they have some cool things around here”  Jasper holds his hand out to Aden who takes it.

“Ooh can we go check out the legos?!” pulling Jasper towards the massive lego room.

Jasper and Aden look at each other in mutual excitement as they start moving around to look for some lego pieces to begin their masterpiece.

“Jasper! Let’s make rocket ship! Wait! A pirate ship! A chocolate chip!” runs around looking at several pieces, while Jasper looks at the robotics section in the Legos area.

They’ve been working on their creations for about 15 minutes until Jasper decided he want his creation to be ‘epic’. So he walks around for a bit until he finds piece that he’s been looking for.

He moves into grab it  when a tan feminine hand pops out of nowhere grabbing the exact same piece he needed.

“Hey, I was about to gr- Woah” Jasper’s anger fades out almost immediately as he gazes at the latina girl woman.

He looks at her robotic creation and then his own in a amazement. Her creation was amazing, well built and it appeared to be functioning perfectly.

“Jas!” Aden tugs on Jasper’s pants. “Jaaass!! Look I’m almost done”

Completely stupefied Jasper pats Aden’s head without looking “Yeah man, great job”

Jasper immediately moves towards the woman

Aden rolls his eyes at Jasper walking away to look for some more legos “men..”

“So..ehm.. I had no idea pretty girls were able to build cool things with Legos” Jasper stands behind the woman

“Excuse me?” She turns around fiercely glaring at Jasper

“Baby, you’ve got quite the hands there… you know for building and stuff”

She stares at him ghastly “Ok! Let’s get something straight…” the woman starts Aden is still looking and grabbing legos when he turns and sees the biggest table full with different types of candy filling every inch on the table.

He turns back towards Jasper who seemed to be getting an awkward and painful hug from the lady. (headlock) Dropping his legos he begins to walk towards the table.

“It’s beautiful!” Eyes filled with joy and wonder as the scan through the different candy and zeroing in on the majestic chocolate fountain.

He runs up and down the table grabbing handfuls of candy, stuffing some in his mouth and some in his pocket.

When all of his pockets seemed to be filled, he sat down on the floor and took his sock off to put even more candy in it.

“No, Finn you chose to do that! And I fell for it twice! So, no I don’t want to go through this again with you.”

Aden looks up from stuffing his sock with m&ms.

“Clarke, baby I told that I didn’t even know what was going on. I do know that I love you and I want the best for us” Aden see’s this man walking towards the pretty lady.

“Stop! NO! Don’t touch me! Get away from me! NO!” Clarke moves away, only to have Finn follow her.

“Clarke, Baby just wait”

“No! Get off of me!”

“Love, it’s ok! We can be togethe- OOUUCH!” Aden had done the most logical thing he could think of and had thrown his sock towards the man, running towards him, hitting him in the nads making Finn fall to the floor..

 

Aden notices his sock on the side and picks its up. “She said no! NO! MEANS! NO!” Aden takes advantage of the fact that the man was on the floor to hit him with the candy filled sock while emphasizing his words.

“My mom said you have a respect all women. This pretty lady told you no and you need to listen!” Making his statement he walks towards Clarke,

“Are you ok?” Clarke completely shocked nods her head up and down.

All of sudden Finn gets on his knees grabbing Aden by the shoulder turning the child around roughly towards him,  “look you little brat apparently your mom didn’t teach to you respect adult conversation-”

“Mr. Wallace, get your hands off him. Do yourself a favor and get up and out.”

Finn’s face turned pale at hearing the voice of Lexa Woods.

“Ms. Wood’s, I apologize for the scene this little brat made” Finn stands up still a hold of Aden’s shoulder

“Get. Your. Hand. Off. Him. and Leave” Finn doesn’t even turn towards Clarke as he scurries away.

Lexa quickly walks up to Aden grabbing his tiny face “Aden, baby are you ok? Did he do anything to you? Are you hurt?”

Lexa scans her eye’s up and down him to make sure he was ok “Yes, Momma I’m sorry. I just..” Aden’s eyes start watering a little because he was scared of the man that held his arm a little too roughly and scared of what Lexa might say or do.

“Aden, buddy look at me.” Red rimmed sad blue eyes look back at her worried gaze. “Baby, I’m just glad your ok.” Lexa hugs the boy close to her chest as he sniffled a bit.

“Hi, sorry I just.. I’m Clarke” Lexa just looks her.  “I just wanted to thank the little guy who rescued me”  Aden turns his head slightly to see Clarke gently smiling at him.

“I’m Aden” He quickly turns his head towards his mother’s chest bashfully

“Well, thank you so much for your help! It’s not everyday I get saved by a super cool kid” Clarke bends down daintily to be at the same eye level as him.

Lexa watches their interactions intently, while trying to not simultaneously combust in front of Clarke. Or get caught staring at Clarke’s cleavage

“My momma and my friends call me Wonder-boy” Clarke grins brightly towards the boy as he smiles at her

“This is my mom” Aden points at Lexa, he looks between them a bit curiously as he notices a small blush covering his mom’s cheeks

“Ms. Woods, hi.” Clarke nervously stands up, fiddling her hands over her dress

“I’m sorry about what happened, I wasn’t expec- I’m just sorry.”

“It’s fine Ms. Griffin. I think we all took a surprise to seeing the Wallace’ men. Are you ok?” Lexa stood up as well placing one hand in her pocket while the other was on Aden’s head as he nuzzled her leg

“I’m fine all thanks to wonder boy, I believe he defended me with a sock..? Haha Aden,what was in that sock?”

Clarke’s face lights up with amusement Lexa is genuinely confused and looks down to notice that her son is missing a shoe and a sock

“M&Ms! My snack pocket was full” Clarke begins to giggle until she hears a high pitched yell.

In hearing this both Lexa and Clarke turn their heads towards the commotion

“What the.. Raven? Um excuse me” Clarke quickly walks towards the lego area to see her friend on the floor holding what appears to be a scrawny man in a headlock.

“Momma, I think Jas’ suit worked because he was being hugged really hard by this lady. Tough love, right?”

_‘Damn it Jasper what did you do now..’_


End file.
